1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a glove accessory. More particularly, the present arrangement relates to a glove accessory for use in connection with electronic touch screen devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of touch screen enabled electronic devices, such as touch screen mobile phones, pad computers etc. . . . , gloves have been made that include a touch screen interface area, typically on the end of the forefinger, allowing the wearer to interact with the device.
One form of touch screen includes a conductive layer coated on one surface of the screen, with a small voltage applied thereto, creating a uniform electrostatic field. When the user's finger, a conductor, touches the other uncoated surface, a capacitor is formed. The screen can determine the location of the touch indirectly from the change in the capacitance as measured from the four corners of the panel. Several other forms of touch screens are also available, but in each case, some form of conductor or human touch is needed to operate the screen.
In order to operate, the touch screen gloves include a conductive material in the touch screen interface area to allow the conductive properties of the finger to pass through the gloves' primary insulating (non-conductive) material.
However, such gloves do not allow for a wide latitude of styles and thicknesses/materials. If a user wants to employ such gloves so they can continue to use their device, they are limited to the particular gloves which have the touch screen interface area, which may not be of the desired thickness or of the desired style, nor allow for the ease of use.